I will be the same and always will be
by Mayu Uchiha
Summary: She lost almost all of her comrades. New girl in here, Kinda out off Naruto original story during the Shippuuden part.Rated M because of violent, language, and some mature content. No lemons


Chapter 1

I'm back

My name is Mayu Kazama. I remembered the first day I arrived at Konoha. I met my uncle and my cousin. I think I was one or two back then I can't remember how old I am that time. My uncle and my cousin have same hair and eyes color, blonde and blue, my cousin name is Naruto and my uncle name is Arachi. My dad is my uncle's older brother. I heard that my mom is a far far away Uchiha. But she didn't use Uchiha last name since her great great great grandmother married the guy from the Land of Wave and never return. My dad met my mom at the Land of Wave. Actually I don't know how my dad and my mom fell in love but they both go against each other when they are a ninja. My mom is the Mist's ninja and my dad is a Leaf's ninja, wow!! That's weird.

After my mom and my dad moved to Konoha. They are working for Konoha. My mom didn't betray the village or something she just wants to move to another place that is not dark and gloomy. The Nine Tail Fox tried to destroy the village but my uncle sacrifice his life to safe the village by sealed the fox inside my cousin's body. My dad was sad of his late brother. When I was four I met this boy. He saved me from the bullies. He's older than me for 3 years. His name was Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. He's 9 years old and we became friend. I was so scare back then. He always protected me from bullies. I heard that he is a genius from Uchiha clan. He graduated from Konoha's Academy at the age of 5. I went to his house sometimes. I met his younger brother, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. He was two years old but we are all became friends. I want to be like Itachi so I work hard to be like him. Sometimes I jealous of him but he encouraging me to surpass him. And when I was five, I graduated from the Academy. My dad and my mom were proud of me.

The Hokage said I learned too much from my parents. So he told my parents to make me join the Chunin Exam. My master is Kakashi Hatake. He's a weird teacher I ever had. He's always late and he read this weird book called "Icha Icha Paradise". Do you know who wrote this? The legendary sannin name Jiraiya. He is a very pervert old man. Well even Kakashi-sensei like to goofing around I still love him as a teacher of course. My heart is already belong to the Itachi Uchiha. He was my first love and I always told myself that is always will be. I become Jounin at age 7, my parents even more proud of me. Itachi, Sasuke, my teammates, and I are having a party that day. We went to celebrate at Ice Cream shop. Itachi ordered me something. It's Strawberry Sunday. I thank him. My teammates have to go the mission and Sasuke have to go home. So I walked with Itachi to the park. I sat next to him on the bench. He asked me about ice cream. I said it was good. He just smiled and tell me he glad that I like an ice cream. Something good happen to me that day, Itachi asked me to be his girlfriend. He said he loves me since the first day we met. I told him that I love him too. He kissed me. I remembered that day I was blushing. He just smiled. Since that day we become boyfriend and girlfriend. When he was 13, he became an ANBU leader. He came to my house and said that he will be the one who protected me and the village. Along the way I met him and Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at me. He always called me by my first name, Itachi told him to call me nee-san but he refused. Well I don't care what is he going to call me as long as I always have them by my side that's enough. Something horrible happen to me and Itachi. He started to get so busy and when I want to meet him he never be at the place that I request him to go to. One day I went to his house I met him with about 3 men surrounds him. I just watched them he used some weird technique and I got scare of him by no reason but Fugaku, Sasuke's and Itachi's dad, told me to relax. Itachi saw me and Fugaku walked toward him. And he just gone nut and said sorry. I looked at Sasuke that tried to stop Itachi. He's so pale. After that day I asked myself do I really love him? Do I love him because he's good? Well I got out of the Kakashi's team. I met my new teacher "Shitori" I heard that he is grandson of the previous legendary sannin. He's has two personality. One is goofy and one is serious. He is not even 30 yet. He makes up the survival test in the Forest of Death. His test was tough but I survive it. He said I was the only person that still wants him to be teacher then he said I must have a lot of gut. He told me to left the village and train with him. That night I went to Uchiha Estate to say good bye to Itachi and Sasuke. It was dark I heard someone run toward me. I saw a little boy with familiar face. It was Sasuke. He looked so pale. He running away from something but what is it? I felt someone behind me. It was Itachi. I asked Itachi what is he trying to do. He just used the Sharingan on me and Sasuke. He did not know that I was far far away Uchiha, so I used the Sharingan to counter him. He said he do not want to do that on me so he told me to step aside. I refuse and fight him. He said good bye and then run away. I took Sasuke to the hospital. The ANBU asked me what happen I told them Itachi wipe put his clan. Sasuke still passed out. I don't know what to do. Therefore, I left him a letter that explained why I left and tell him to ask my mom and my dad helped if he needed. Then I left with Shitori for 4 years.

"Ahhh!!! I miss this place, Shitori-sensei" I said  
"Me too" answered Shitori

Shitori is still not old. He looks pretty attractive. I was 14 now. Many people thought we are couple. However, he said I am only his student.

"Gotta go!!! Later, Shitori-sensei" I said  
"Just have fun" He said  
I ran toward home and knock the door  
"Mom, dad. I'm back" I shouted  
Someone open the door. It wasn't my mom or my dad.  
"Excuse me!! Do you know the couple that lived here?" I asked  
That person answered "They already moved long time ago"  
"Do you know where they live?" I still asked  
"They said they lived in Uchiha's estate"  
"Thank you" I thank him

I ran to Uchiha estate. I went to Sasuke's house and knock the door. Someone opened the door. It was him, Sasuke. I think he couldn't remember me. He asked me who I am? I tell him to guess but he said he don't have time to play with me. So he closed the door. He completely changes. I went to Hokage's office.  
"Hai!! Hokage-sama" I greeted him  
"You're back" he said gently  
"Yes, do you know where my mom and my dad are?" I asked  
He looked away and he said  
"Oh I almost forgot, someone want to meet you" he said  
"Who is it?" I asked  
"He's right there" he said and looked behind me  
I looked behind myself. It was Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei" I said  
"Yo, you're back, Mayu" Kakashi greet me  
"I'm so happy to see all of you again" I said  
"Since you're back. I have a mission for you right away" said Hokage  
"What?" I was surprised  
"Your mission is to be with Team 7" said Hokage  
"And who is the captain?" I asked  
"Kakashi" said Hokage  
"Why?" I asked again  
"Because I'm afraid that your cousin has a kyubi inside of him and Sasuke after that person that you used to be with" he said  
"You mean Itachi?"  
"Yes" the Hokage answered

The next day I walked in the academy. I smiled the memories are back to me again. I saw the guy walked toward me. It was Iruka-sensei. "Iruka-sensei" I greet him  
"You're back, Mayu" he said  
"I am" I answered him  
"Okay!! You got the mission from Hokage. Just go wait in the room" Iruka answered

I saw some people entered the room. I saw Sasuke sat next to the window. I sit in front of him. I turned around. He was looking at me and said "You again?" I smiled at him coldly and said "Yup" I heard the noise is coming toward the classroom. There are 2 girls fighting to get in the classroom. One was pink hair and another was blonde. Another guy behind me blushing when he saw the pink hair girl. Oh my god it was Naruto, my cousin. I was completely different from him. He has blonde hair and blue eyes but I have black hair and black eyes. I get most of the genetic from my mom. We got assign into the team. I was an extra for team seven. The pink hair girl was so happy to be with Sasuke. Sasuke then asked me.  
"Who are you?" he asked  
"You will find out soon" I said to him  
"Why is he so late?" Naruto asked  
"He's always like this, don't mind him" I said  
"You look older than all of us. Did you fail the ninja test or something?" asked the girl with pink hair  
"Oh no, actually I'm a Jounin" I said  
"What?!" Naruto shouted  
"I'm a Jounin since I was 7" I said with boring voice  
I saw Sasuke looking at me. I smiled at him but he looked away.  
"I'm going to set the trap for our Jounin, since he's late" Naruto told the pink hair girl, Sasuke, and me about his plan.  
"And he will fall for it" I said  
"Hey! Girl, how come he gonna fall for it, he's Jounin" the pink hair girl said  
"You will find out soon" I said coldly to her

Someone entered the room. It was Kakashi and he fell for Naruto's trap. "My first expression of the team, they just a bunch of idiot" Kakashi said. I laughed at him.  
We went to this place. Naruto, Sasuke, and the girl name Sakura introduced themselves. When Kakashi-sensei asked me to introduce me to the team two Chunin appeared and asked me to go with them.

Everyone arrived at the Training Ground except me. I'm the latest person there. I have to grab a bell from him. Why I have to do this again? I thought. I walked toward Kakashi and grab the bell and said "Kakashi-sensei, I'm done" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at me. "Good job" Kakashi answered. Naruto yelled at him "What?! You haven't said start yet"  
"The good ninja have to be fast" said Kakashi  
"Are you Mayu?" asked Sasuke  
I looked at him and smiled "Correct you are, my dear Sasuke" I said  
"Ok, enough with chatting. You guy have new assignment. You have to get the bell from her" said Kakashi  
"Ok, here I go" said Naruto  
"I haven't said start yet" Kakashi appeared behind Naruto "But how come she can do it" asked Naruto  
"Because she didn't tell people that she going to grab the bell. That's another ninja lesson for you, Naruto" said Kakashi  
"So, you're back" said Sasuke  
"Yes, I'm back" I answered  
-------------------------------------End of Chapter1---------------------------------------  
I have been thinking about this story a long time. I don't know you guy like it or not. Just read and review. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
